1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a jig for a crash test of a brake pedal, and more particularly, to a jig for a crash test of a brake pedal, which is capable of obtaining a crash test result similar to that of an actual vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, when a vehicle crash occurs, a brake pedal as well as a vehicle frame is deformed as illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B.
In order to minimize injuries of people in the front seats (a driver seat and a front passenger seat) by testing the deformation of the brake pedal during the above-described vehicle crash, a crash test is performed in a state where a jig similar to an actual jig is installed.
During the crash test, effects on the human body, caused by a crash, are tested in a state where the jig is installed. In this case, precise setting is required to acquire correct data.
That is, as illustrated in FIG. 2, the jig for a crash test of a brake pedal according to the related art is used for measuring horizontal intrusion of a brake pedal, which is caused by an impact applied in an H direction.
However, in the case of an actual vehicle which actually crashes against another vehicle, the vehicle frame thereof may be deformed in horizontal, vertical, and rotational directions. Therefore, the jig for measuring horizontal intrusion has a limitation in verifying a product.
Further, there is no equipment capable of performing a component crash according to a similar tendency to an actual vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.